WHATEVERITS2009
by Wollob
Summary: If you like 2nd generation Vocaloid... Miku and Kaito's 2nd generation WHATEVER. read it :3
1. OHMYGAWDSADFACE

All good things must come to an end, thought Maru. Her friends, her house, her school. Maru was being forced to leave it all behind.

Maru lived in the northern-most part of Japan. There was a lovely sea port where she would fish with her friends, and the city was not immensely large. She attended the local middle school and had good grades. She was an average girl.

She sat on her floor pouting. Today was her last day in the town. She loved this town more than anything. Her father had received a job in southern Japan. It was also near the water, but it was not the same. She put what was left to pack of her clothes and folded them away. She found a dress which she forgot she had ever owned. She put it on and looked at herself in the mirror.

She was pretty, but not gorgeous. She had thin, shoulder-length teal hair which stuck around her neck. She was lucky enough to inherit her father's deep blue eyes which could sink you into a black hole with one look. She was not very tall though. Maybe even 5"3. She looked younger than 15. She had small, A-cup breasts which her friends teased her for.

She wasn't the oldest in her family; she had 5 other siblings. She had 2 older siblings who were twins. They were both 17. Her older brother, Shinbo, was the family's only boy. Her older sister, Michi, was gorgeous. She had long, lean legs like a model, and she weighed a measly 54 kilograms. Her hair was long and a deep blue, and her eyes were blue, too. Shinbo was the spitting image of their father, and the same features as Michi. She had 3 younger siblings, all girls. Mako, who was 10, was small and annoying. Sure, she could be cute and they all loved her, but she was stubborn as a mule. Next was Momo, she was 4, and Maru was constantly caring for her. Momo clung to Maru very often. Miyori, the newest addition to the family, was 8 months old and was very cute.

Maru's mother, Miku, walked into Maru's room.

"Maru, it's late. Mako, Momo, and Miyori are all asleep. Are you finished packing?"

"Yes, mom. I'll go to bed soon."

Miku stooped down and hugged Maru. Miku could always read Maru's feelings.

"I know you don't want to leave, but this will be fun. A new adventure. You're so nice, you'll get loads of friends in no time." Miku left and Maru was left to finish packing.

But Maru didn't pack. She sat down and cried.


	2. THISHOUSEISRAD

Maru placed the remaining boxes in the moving truck. It smelled terrible. Her possessions would be stuck in this disgusting truck for a whole 12 hours. She grabbed her backpack and sat down in the van. She, as usual, was stuck between Mako and Momo. She hated road trips.

Her mother approached her and said they were only leaving in 45 minutes. She had time to say goodbye to her friends.

She hopped out of the van and grabbed her bicycle. She grabbed her cellphone and called her 2 very best friends, Hideki and Chinatsu. They agreed to meet by the port.

They met up in 10 minutes. At sight, Chinatsu began to cry and tell Maru how much she would miss her. This brought tears to Maru's eyes. They exchanged goodbyes and Hideki handed her a gift.

"It's from the whole class," he said. "And don't open it until you arrive."

"And call me right away when you get there! I don't care how tired you are!"

Chinatsu said, between sobs. They hugged one last time and Maru departed.

When the family was finally leaving, almost everyone in the car was crying. It was the first time Maru had seen Shinbo cry, except for when he was little. They drove through some pretty places, but Maru was too down in the dumps to enjoy them. 4 hours later, all the children were asleep. Occasionally, the car would be pulled over so one of the 8 passengers could use the restroom. This is why Maru did not enjoy road trips.

5 hours later, the car managed to have a flat tire. The trip was delayed by an hour.

When they finally managed to repair the car, the trip continued. 3 more hours and they arrived.

The house was absolutely stunning.


	3. JEEZUSIMSCARED

The house was not very big, but it was pretty. It was an old, Japanese shrine type house and it curved around in three spots. Surrounding the house was a picket fence which closed in a small yard. Whoever left this house must have been a professional gardener, thought Maru. The small yard had many flowers and a small area with many plants, now overgrown with weeds. But Maru thought it was because the house had been sold.

"Hey, Dad," said Maru "Who lived here before?"

"Nobody has lived here for over 40 years. Do you like it?" Everybody cheered and Momo and Mako began to run around and inspect the place. The floors were old, old wood, and the walls were made of something Momo had never seen before.

The house was big enough to have 4 bedrooms, so Maru would have her own room. All the children raced to find bedrooms to claim their own. Momo and Mako would be sharing a room, so Shinbo, Michi and Maru agreed to let them have the biggest room in the house. Shinbo and Michi grabbed the other rooms, and Maru was left with the tiny room in the corner of the house.

The room was maybe 12 x 12 feet, and had one, tiny window. It had cream-colored walls, which Maru despised. They were all going to the hardware store tomorrow to buy some paint.

It was late, and everyone was tired. Maru went to the van and grabbed a sleeping bag out of the trunk. She lazily made her way back to her new room, unrolled the sleeping bag and tried to fall asleep.

Have you ever tried to fall asleep in a new house? It's difficult, correct? Well, Maru could not fall asleep. The minute she closed her eyes, she heard her door creak open. Her heart started thumping. The door opened all the way and a gust of wind brushed her face. The wind had opened the door. She closed here eyes again, and a toad began to croak in a loud and obnoxious way. When she finally did fall asleep, she had a nightmare that Hideki and Chinatsu were killed in a bicycle accident on their way home from when they met. She woke up panting, and realized it was morning. She felt a large weight on her legs and sat up. It was Momo.

And Maru was happy that she wasn't the only one who had had a bad night.


	4. WE'REKULSOSTFU

In the kitchen, Maru found that all her family members knew what they were going to do today. Papa had to meet his new boss, Mama, Michi, and Miyori were all going shopping, Shinbo was going to the art supply store, and Mako and Momo were going with him. Maru was the only one who didn't have a plan.

"Just walk around the town! Explore! You **love** doing that!", her mother suggested.

"You can take these two with you.", added Shinbo.

"Can I buy some paint to paint my room?" Maru had realized how little she could stand the hideous cream colored walls in her room. She longed for her old room, with it's vibrant yellow walls. She stopped herself from crying.

"I know something that we ALL should do tomorrow!", Said Miku. "Unpack!"

An hour later, everyone was out of the house. Maru walked out of the dirty-smelling house and looked around. She decided she would like the house if it was decorated. She called her mother and told her she was going to look for a hardware store in the town.

The first thing she noticed when she reached the town was that there was a bizarre sense of style in this town. Everybody was wearing designer clothes with expensive looking jewelery. Even the homeless had some nice clothing. Maru felt out of place in this town. She was wearing short denim overalls with an old t-shirt from her school festival. Her shoes were not Coach, or DC, or anything over 5,000 yen. Hers didn't even cost her 1,000. They were worn and brown from dirt. Although she loved them, she couldn't help but feel embarassed by them as people glared at her up and down the streets.

She managed to locate the hardware store and inside, the people were just as dressed up. She asked a cute cashier where the paint was and it took him a while to answer as he eyed her clothes in obvious disgust. She thanked him when he showed her the way, and settled into a heavy decision making mode.

She finally decided on a light aqua color, lighter and bluer than the color of her hair.

"That's a pretty color. It matches your hair." she heard a voice next to her say. She turned to see the most beautiful girl in the world. She looked about Maru's age, but taller and skinnier. She had pale blue eyes, and long, perfect pink hair. She had not a single blemish upon her face. She too, was not wearing designer clothing. She was laid back in a pair of paint-splattered denim cutoffs and a red baggy tank-top.

"Thanks, I think so too. Is it bad that it matches my hair?"

"No, not at all! You must be new here! I'm Usagi."

"Yes, I am. I'm Maru."

Maru and Usagi slowly made their way to the checkout lane, and people who walked by continued to eye the two up and down.

"I know a great place to get lunch if you're hungry- it's a maid cafe! Do you want to come with me?"

"I don't really have enough money for lunch.." Maru confessed.

"Don't worry- It'll be my treat. I have a discount there because my Auntie and Uncle own it."

They headed off.


	5. USAGIISSUPERAWESUM

As Maru and Usagi headed off for the Maid Cafe, Maru took this time to look at the town. Usagi explained that the Cafe was very popular in the town, but there were only 2 people working there.

"My Auntie and Uncle are the owners, and they're very picky about who they hire. In fact, they are so picky about it, that they've never hired anyone else. Hopefully they'll hire me one day. I mean we're not related by blood, but we're very close. You should apply! Maybe they'll like you!"

"I don't know...if they won't hire anyone else, I doubt they'd hire me."

Maru and Usagi reached the Cafe. There was a line of people waiting for seats. 'This town is so small', thought Maru, 'How can there be so many people wanting to get into just one place?'

"Come with me, we'll go through the back." Said Usagi.

Maru followed Usagi into the back of the Cafe. They were in the kitchen. It's interior was decorated with pictures of little rabbits and bows were everywhere. Maru couldn't wait to see the rest of it.

A familiar face stepped into the kitchen. He was in his early 30s maybe. He was very handsome and had spiky blonde hair.

"Hello Usagi. Who's your frien-" He stopped short. "Maru?!"

"Len?" It was her 'Uncle' whom she had met only several times, but had become very close with him during those times.

Len didn't have time to talk-as it was lunchtime. So Maru and Usagi sat down in a booth to order lunch.

A complete replica of Len rushed up to Maru and gave her a huge hug.

"Maru! I am so happy to see you! What are you doing here?"

"Hi Auntie Rin! We just moved here- the whole family."

Rin too, didn't have time to talk. She quickly took Maru and Usagi's orders and walked away.

"How many siblings do you have?" Usagi asked.

"I have 5. 2 older, and 3 younger." Maru was very used to this question; and very used to the reaction. It was usually something like: "Wow! Must be very chaotic!" or sometimes: "Wow! How did your mom pop so many out!" and even: "Damn, your parents were busy!". But Usagi's reaction was very calm. She simply said, "How nice!", and changed the subject.

Usagi's phone rang.

"Do you mind if I step out very quickly? I can't hear the phone in here." She said. Maru nodded, and Usagi stepped out through the kitchen.

Maru studied her surroundings. She estimated that the total value of all the clothes people were wearing was around 10 million yen. She also noticed a very attractive boy. Hardly difficult to notice, she thought. She wondered if he noticed her. Then, as if in a movie, the boy turned his head in Maru's direction and looked at her. She stared at him in awe. He grinned at her and waved. Then, he turned his head back to his friends and continued to talk to them. Suddenly, Maru felt very out of place.

Usagi walked back to the table and sat down. She noticed that Maru was staring at the boy.

"His name is Seiichi. He's very popular. He's our age. Are you attending the local high school?" Maru nodded.

"Great! Oh, by the way, do you mind if my friend Akari joins? She's super awesome, I think you two will get along."


	6. OHGODHESSOSEXY

Akari was a tall, muscular girl. She had long, green hair, which she wore in a ponytail. She was wearing a football uniform and she was very red, obviously from the heat.

"Yo! I'm Akari! Are you Maru?" She grinned like crazy.

"Yes I am. Nice to meet you." Maru wished Chinatsu could meet Akari. They were very similar from what Maru could tell. She suddenly remembered that she hadn't called Chinatsu to tell her she'd arrived. She also hadn't opened the present from the class. She would do that as soon as she went home.

"I'll be right back." Akari said. She walked over to the table where Seiichii sat. The guys all looked up at her and started to converse. They were laughing and joking. Then, Akari said something to them and they all looked at Maru. Maru turned beet red. The guys looked for a second, and then waved at Maru. Maru waved back shyly.

Usagi also excused herself for a moment, but told Maru to come with her. Maru was very nervous, seeing as she had been caught staring at Seiichii. She wished she were wearing her favorite pair of shorts, with the small decoden patches. She wished she had her babydoll shirt with the owl on. The guys were friendly about her choice of clothing.

"Hey guys!" Usagi said. Usagi seemed to be very popular with the boys, but it was no big surprise. She was absolutely gorgeous. "This is my friend, Maru. She just moved here-yesterday, right?"

Maru nodded. "Hello. Nice to meet you." She wanted to kick herself for being so shy.

"I like your hair. That's such a cool color." Seiichii said. Maru thought to herself, 'Why'd you have to say anything, Seiichii?', but he had said something and now Maru had to respond.

"Thanks," she said, "Oh, our food's ready. We should get back." Although it was a good excuse to leave, it was true. The food looked delicious. They sat down and ate.

"So…..You like Seiichii?" Akari said.

"What?! Umm, no! I don't! I barely know him!" Maru was blushing immensely, and she could feel it.

"Oh COME on. You turned into a cherry when he talked to you. Oh look, he must like you too. He's staring right at you." Maru looked behind her. Seiichii was indeed looking at her. Maru quickly focused back on her food.

"Well anyway, Usagi! Did you hear we have a new student coming? She's from America. Her family is filthy rich!" Akari was very enthusiastic about everything, Maru noticed.

Maru's phone vibrated to show she had a text. It was her mother, telling her she needed to come home now if she planned on painting her room.

"Hey guys, I need to go home and paint my room. Thank you for treating me lunch. I hope to see you soon."

"Hey, can we come with you? I've always wanted to see the interior of that house you live in. Plus, we can help you paint so that you have somewhere to sleep tonight."

Maru consented and after paying for their meal, they headed off to Maru's house.


End file.
